Hiding, Romance and Danger!
by quackmistress
Summary: Carrie, Rose and Oscar are hiding at Oscar's home- and MI9 safe house. Carrie and Oscar get together mi high
1. Oscar's House!

Disclaimer: I do not own MI High or any of its contents.

This is kinda based off the episode Doppelgangers; I got the Carrie, Rose and Oscar criminal thingy from there, and a couple of other ideas but that's practically it. This is mainly a romance fic but it does have a mission, though it will have more romance/friendship stuff in it.

Carrie, Rose and Oscar were running down a small alley when Rose Oscar suddenly stopped

"This is the place, c'mon" he said as he pushed open the door to an old Laundromat. He held it open for the two girls and locked it behind him. He walked over to the washing machine closest to the far wall and pushed a couple of buttons. The wall slid open about a metre wide and the three agents stepped in after about 20 seconds the door shut automatically behind them. Rose and Carrie looked around at the room that contained 2 couches, a TV and a small table.

"So this is where you live huh?" Carrie said.

"Yep" replied Oscar as he walked across the room to another door, the next room was a bedroom with a double and a single bed and two bedside tables. The single bed which was obviously Oscar's was messy, it wasn't made and there was a pair of cut off sweats pants sticking out from under the pillow.

"This is my bedroom." Oscar said blushing at the state of it.

"Why are there two beds?" Rose asked

"In case of emergencies, like this one." He replied as Rose and Carrie nodded. Carrie noticed a door between the two beds, she pointed at it and Oscar said

"Bathroom."

"Ahh, good I was starting to think this place didn't have one." She replied

"Of course it has a bathroom, I live here and I shower." Oscar said

"Really, you wouldn't be able to tell by the smell of you."

"Hey"

"I'm joking" Rose rolled her eyes at her fellow agents; she knew they liked each other, just like her old team mates Blane and Daisy (who, by the way, had finally gotten together). They just wouldn't admit they liked each other; it was sad really, but oh well.

Oscar led them into another room that was obviously a kitchen, it had a fridge, an oven, etc. all the things a normal kitchen has. Carrie said

"Oscar, are you sure about this, I mean are you sure MI9 won't find us." MI9 was tracking them own because look-a-likes of them had broken into MI9 the night before and stolen all the major files of agents, mission and gadgets/weapons. So now they were in hiding.

"Well, it's so obvious they won't come here. And even if they do they won't be able to get in because the only people who know how to get in. The only people who know are me, Frank and Benedict, my old carer." He answered.

"Ok, well firstly I need a shower and some new clothes." Carrie said "Do you have spare clothes?"

"Yeah, this place is equipped with everything including womans clothes. He walked back into the bedroom and opened a wardrobe "There is only the basics though, just some jeans, t-shirts and stuff." He said pulling put a big plastic tub filled with clothes. "I'll just leave you two to get sorted out I'll be in the TV room if you need me." Rose and Carrie both smiled at him

"Thanks" Rose said as Oscar walked out of the room.

Rose and Carrie knelt on the ground and opened the container; they saw some jeans and t-shirts of different sizes. They were both glad to see there was clean bras, and underpants.

"Ok, so you're a little smaller than me so you get what you need and I'll get what I need while you're in the bathroom." Rose said, Carrie picked some stuff and a towel and walked to the bathroom

"I'll try not to be too long." She said to Rose.

Carrie stepped out of the bathroom wearing clean clothes but she had a worried look on her face. She looked at Rose and said

"Ermmmm... Rose, I have a problem. Is there any pads or tampons? Coz I kinda, you know." Rose looked sympathetic and said

"Ok, well I dunno, should we ask Oscar?"

"No, I don't want him to know." Carrie replied

"Alright then, let's have a look around, but if we can't find anything we need to tell him, coz you are gonna need them."

"Fine, I'll look in the cupboard you look... I dunno somewhere else."

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it. Please review, and you can tell me any ideas or changes you think are good**


	2. Pillow Fights!

Disclaimer: I do not own MI High or any of the charcters

After about 15 minutes of looking they gave up.

"We'll just have to ask Oscar." Rose said, Carrie sighed and said

"Do we have to?"

"Yeah, he won't care. He'll understand, I mean they learnt about it in health." Rose said

"Oh, yeah I guess."

"Ok, do you want to ask him or do you want me to?"

"Can you do it?"

"Ok."  
"Thanks."

"That's alright." said Rose walking out of the room as Carrie plopped down on the double bed, sighed and starting quietly sobbing. The spy life was hard, she, Oscar and Rose were in hiding, she had a really bad tummy ache from her period and she was worried about what Oscar would think about this and if he liked her.

Rose walked into the next room and said to Oscar

"We have a problem." Oscar looked worried and said

"What's wrong?"

"Well, does this place have womanly supplies?" She asked

"What, womanly su..." he trailed off, looking embarrassed. "Oh right, umm yeah." He started walking to the door but Rose said

"Wait, be careful. She's upset so be sensitive and I know you like her and I know she likes you so just do something about it." He smiled at her and knocked on the bedroom door,

"Carrie, it's Oscar, can I come in?"

"Yeah" Carrie replied sniffling, Oscar walked in and saw her crying so he went to the bed and sat down next to her.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"Well, I'm scared and confused, I have the worst tummy ache and well... I got my period." She replied glumly, Oscar knew something was wrong, they were good friends so he said

"Could you explain please?"

"Ok, well I'm scared someone is gonna find us, my tummy hurts from my period and yeah..."

"Why are you confused?" Oscar asked genuinely not knowing

"Ermmmm... well, I dunno if you know or not, but I kinda like you." She confessed

"Well, I like you too" Oscar smiled as he slipped his arms around her and gave her a hug. She leant against his warm chest and said

"So... anyway, do you have that, you know, stuff?"  
"Oh yeah, I kinda, like, didn't think it would ever be needed so I put it in the attic." He replied  
"This place has an attic?" Carrie said disbelievingly

"Yeah, you wouldn't think so, would you?" he laughed slightly and continued

"I'll get it for you. Back in a sec." He flashed her that cute smile and walked into the kitchen.

A couple of minutes later Oscar re-entered the room with a plastic bag, he gave it to Carrie, she smiled and said

"Thanks, but why are they in a bag?"

"I didn't wanna touch them." Oscar replied

"But they have packaging on them."

"Yeah I know... but still." Carrie laughed and muttered

"Idiot" But of course Oscar, being the great spy he was, he heard and said

"Excuse me, what was that."

"Oh I said idiot. As in you." Carrie replied, as soon as she had finished speaking Oscar tackled her to the ground (playfully) and said

"Take it back. I am a handsome and strong guy." Carrie laughed and said

"Pfffft, no way." Oscar raised his eyebrows and pinned her more tightly to the ground. Carrie was very aware that his muscular body was pressed against hers, this made her nervous but she brushed it off as she sighed and said

"Ok, ok you are handsome and strong." Carrie admitted she laughed and looked into Oscar's eyes, they were so beautiful. Oscar bent his head so his mouth was just centimetres apart from Carrie's, they were both lost in each other's eyes. And they kissed, it was a sweet kiss, their lips parted and Carrie took the chance to roll over so she was on top of Oscar.

"Hey, no fair!" he said, Carrie smiled and replied

"Oh, but I think it is." She kissed him again, Carrie had her hands in his hair and Oscars were around her waist. They were too busy to notice the door had opened until they heard an awkward cough. They broke apart and looked up to see Rose standing in the doorway grinning like a little girl. Carrie and Oscar quickly detangled themselves and stood up. Though Carrie noticed that Oscar placed his arm around her waist.

"I knew it!" she said triumphantly. Carrie and Oscar looked confused and Carrie said

"What?"

"Well, I knew you guys liked each other but you wouldn't admit it. So I decided to look you guys in and see what happened." Rose explained "You guys are just like my old team-mates Blane and Daisy."

"How long have you been standing there?"Oscar asked

"Not long, but before I came in a watched the whole thing through these glasses I found lying around." Rose said holding up a pair of green-tinged sunglasses.

"Those are glasses that let you see through 10 layers of bricks." Oscar explained, as both he and Carrie blushed

"So you saw the whole thing?" Carrie said

"Yep." Rose replied.

"Wow, that's awesome." Carrie said sarcastically, as she sat on the bed, pulling Oscar down with her. She reached behind her, grabbed a pillow and chucked it at Rose. (She did this all subtly of course.)

Hey!" Rose cried as she chucked it back at her, except it missed and hit Oscar

"Oh, it is on." Oscar said mischievously, he grabbed a pillow and threw it at Rose.

"Pillow fight!" Carrie squealed, as she grabbed two pillows and chucked one a Rose. Soon they were having a full on pillow fight, it sounds lame but it was great because since the three of them were spies they could do all sorts of stunts and tricks. Carrie was jumping from bed to bed, back and forth (and the bed were about 2 ½ metres apart). Suddenly Carrie collapsed while jumping off the beds; she fell from mid-air to the ground. Rose and Oscar stopped and rushed to her side.

"Owww, I think I broke my ankle." She said holding her right ankle, Oscar and Rose examined it and Rose finally said

"It's broken."

"Crap, what are we going to do?" Carrie asked worried.

"Well, we have two options. 1 stay here and just bandage it up or 2 sneak back to St. Hopes and get Frank to help."

"Carrie you decision." Oscar looked at her as he said it. Carrie took a deep breath and said

"How about, we stay here and bandage it, but if it gets worse we'll go back to St. Hopes." Rose and Oscar nodded

"I don't mind as long as you're ok." Said Oscar, Rose smiled and said

"Awwwwww, that's so sweet!"

"Seriously, Rose. If we ever do anything remotely romantic around you, are you gonna do that." Oscar asked

"Yep, probably."Rose replied

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhh, you are so annoying sometimes."Carrie cried but she was giggling slightly.

"Don't worry Carrie. We can just make out when she not around." Oscar whispered in Carrie's ear.

"What makes you think I want to do that?" Carrie whispered back.

"Well, the fact that you were making out with me 10 minutes ago kinda gives it away."

"Well, I suppose. If I have to."

"You don't have to, but I know you want to."

"Whatever." Carrie said as she kissed kiss cheek. Rose was about to say something but Carrie said

"If you value your life, don't say anything."

Fine." Said Rose "But I was gonna say, we should get something to eat it's about 7ish."

"Oh yeah, ok but first we'll do Carrie's ankle." Oscar said.

[5 minutes later]

"Ok Carrie, see if you can walk on it." Rose said, Carrie tried to walk but just fell, luckily Oscar caught her.

"Ok, obviously, you can't walk so, Oscar do you have any crutches or stuff like that?"

"Ermmmm, no sorry. This place did have crutches but we've already used them." Oscar said

"Ok then. Well the only other option is for Oscar to carry you, Carrie." Rose said

"Alright. Are you ok with that Oscar?" Carrie asked

"Yeah, anything for you." Oscar answered and Rose said

"That is so..." She trailed off as Carrie and Oscar glared at her. "Ok, ok sorry. Let's try it." So Oscar picked Carrie up bridal style, one arm behind her back the other behind her knees.

"So, where would your highness like to go?" Oscar asked Carrie, she replied

"Well, I am very hungry. So the kitchen."

"Your wish is my command." Oscar said as he led her into the kitchen and placed her on one of the chairs.

"So what's for dinner?" Rose asked.

"Well, we can have spaghetti or sausages. What do you girls want?" Oscar said

"I want spaghetti." Carrie said

"Me too." Rose answered.

"Ok. Spaghetti it is."

[15 minutes later]

"Ok girls, dinner's up." Oscar said.

"Yay!" Carrie said as Oscar set down a bowl of spaghetti was bolognaise sauce down in front of her, he did the same with Rose. Carrie started eating; she was starving.

"Yum." She said as she twisted some pasta onto her fork. As they ate they chatted, they talked about previous missions, school, anything to take their minds off this mission.


	3. Midnight Movies!

**Disclaimer: I don't own MI High or any of its characters!**

**A/N: I don't know how old they are in the show but here they are like 15/16.**

Once they had finished Carrie said

"I'm so tired." She stifled a yawn "I'm gonna hit the sack. 'Night guys."

"'Night" said Rose, as Oscar walked around the table and picked her up. He Carrie her through to the bedroom and sat her on the bed. She smiled

"Thanks."

"Look you are gonna have to stop saying thanks every time I carry you somewhere. Otherwise you are gonna be saying it a lot." Oscar replied and Carrie laughed and said

"Ok. But I really am grateful." Oscar said

"I know, but you should be glad I'm not making you pay me."

"I could pay you a different way." Said Carrie as she leaned forward and touched her lips to his. He parted his lips and gently pushed hers open. Carrie had her hands on his neck and Oscar was pulling Carrie closer by her waist. They broke apart and Oscar said

"You should get some sleep." Carrie looked into his eyes kissed him once more and said

"I guess. Will you stay with me?"

"Alright." Oscar said as he tucked Carrie into the bed and lay beside her with his arms wrapped around her. She soon fell asleep because she was so tired, when Rose walked in a little later she saw Oscar and Carrie, smiled and said to Oscar

"You should get some sleep, I'm sure you're whacked." Oscar sighed and said

"Yeah, I guess I am." He smiled at her and kissed Carrie on the forehead before carefully getting off the bed and walking over to the bathroom. He took a shower and when he came he saw that Rose was asleep. He was pretty tired to so he climbed into bed and soon fell asleep.

Carrie woke up and she soon realised she felt like crap. She had a headache, her tummy hurt and she felt unusually hot. She kicked the blankets off, but then realised that Rose was lying next to her, so she pulled the blankets back up and quietly slipped out of bed. She decided to get some water from the kitchen but as she was walking slowly and awkwardly to the kitchen on her ankle stumbled and fell onto Oscar's bed, falling onto Oscar himself. He woke up and looked around, he saw Carrie she was half lying over his bare chest and she looked like she was in pain.

"Carrie, are you ok?" Oscar asked looking worried

"Not really, I was walking to the kitchen when I fell and yeah..." Carrie answered.

"Did you hurt yourself?"

"No, I think I hurt you more."

"I'll be ok." He looked over at Rose "Let's go to the kitchen so we don't disturb Rose."

"Ok" Carrie said as Oscar picked her up and carried her to the kitchen. He set her down on the bench and flicked on a lamp. That was when Carrie realised that Oscar was shirtless, she looked at his muscular chest and blushed, but he didn't seem bothered by that. He opened a cupboard and filled two glasses up with water. He handed one to Carrie and sat next to her

"So, how's your ankle?"

"Ahh, it's ok." She replied

"Cool, you wanna watch TV?" Oscar asked

"Sure." He smiled at Carrie and picked her up again and Carrie her through the bedroom and into the TV room. He sat her down on the couch and he sat next to her. He flicked the TV on and Carrie asked

"What's on?"

"Not much, just some chick flick and some spy movie." Oscar replied

"Ohhhhhhh, spy movie, spy movie" Carrie chanted excitedly. Oscar snorted and said

"Alright, but I bet it's really crap." Oscar guessed

"Yeah, but I wanna see if it is anything like what we do." Carrie said, Oscar snorted again and said

"I doubt it, but I'm happy with whatever you want."

"Awwwww thanks. That's so sweet." She kissed Oscar on the cheek and snuggled up to him. When the movie finished (and the movie was really bad BTW) about two hours later Carrie had her head on Oscar lap and he was playing with her hair. She turned her face to look up at him and said

"Oscar, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." He replied

"Ok, so when we get out of here are we gonna be boyfriend and girlfriend and date and stuff or..." She trailed off

"Of course we are going to date! I can be your hot boyfriend!" Oscar said oh so modestly "Wait... is that ok with you?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" she smiled up at him. Oscar chuckled at Carrie's excitement but all the same he bent his head down and kissed her. Soon they had re-arranged themselves so that Oscar was lying on the couch with Carrie lying on top of him. They continued with their make-out session; Carrie, her hands in Oscar's hair on his chest, around his neck. And Oscar, his hands were around her waist, his fingers making small circle on her hips. The tip of his tongue ran along Carrie's bottom lip asking for entry, she opened her mouth and her tongue met his. They fought for dominance but Oscar finally won. Their lips parted and Oscar rested his forehead against Carrie's, they were both breathing heavily.

"We should get back to bed." Oscar said

"Yeah, alright." Carrie said, Oscar stood up and slipped his arms under Carrie's back and knees. He carried her back to the bedroom, but instead of putting her on the double bed, he set her down on the single bed.

"What are you doing?" she asked, Oscar didn't answer he just lay down next to her and pulled the covers up. He slipped his arms around her and pulled her closer.

"Well, you make me calm. I can relax when you are around. I probably wouldn't fall asleep for a couple of hours if you weren't here." Oscar said, Carrie looked uncertain

"What do you think Rose is gonna think?" Oscar sighed but said

"Who cares?" At that Carrie relaxed and she snuggled closer to him.


	4. Disguises and Making Out!

**Disclaimer: I don't own MI High or any of its characters!**

"Oh my god!" Rose whispered, she had just woken up and saw that Carrie and Oscar were lying asleep in Oscar's small bed. They were tangled together; Rose looked at them and thought 'No, I won't wake them. I'll just go get some breakfast then some TV 'til they wake up, then I can ask them about it.

About an hour later Rose was sitting on the couch watching some romance show when Carrie and Oscar came in. Rose moved over so that they could fit on the couch, but there was really no need because Carrie decided to sit on Oscar's lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist and her head was on his shoulder. It was a very intimate position, thought Rose as she smiled slyly and said

"So, what'd you guys get up to last night?" Both Carrie and Oscar blushed and Oscar said

"Ermmmm... well Carrie couldn't sleep, so we watched this really bad spy movie. Then we kinda went to sleep in my bed." Rose sniggered

"So you two didn't..." She trailed off awkwardly knowing they knew what she meant, Carrie looked laughed but said

"Of Course not! Rose how could you think that?"

"Well, it's not that hard to see what's going on between the two of you." Rose replied, Oscar looked uncomfortable and changed the subject my saying

"So, what are we gonna do today?"

"I was actually just thinking about that and I reckon we should try get some fresh food. Because when I got breakfast I noticed there was no much milk left and there was no bread or eggs or fruit." Rose said "So I was thinking Oscar and I could go out and get some stuff."

"Hey, why can't I come?" Carrie protested

"I don't think it would look very inconspicuous if I carried you and we are gonna need to carry the food back anyway." Oscar explained

"Ahhhhhhh, right. Never mind." Carrie said

"Ok, first of all, we need disguises. Oscar, do you have any?" Rose asked

"Ummmmmm yeah, I think there is some stuff in the attic." Oscar replied, he walked out of the room to get them.

"So, you and Oscar, huh?" Said Rose

"Yeah, he's really great!" Carrie replied, Rose smiled

"I'm glad, Oscar doesn't have any family apart from us. And now you guys are dating and then you could get married and have little babies and you co..."

"Rose. Seriously, I'm 16; I don't think we're getting married anytime soon." Carrie said

"Oh, so you do wanna get married though." Rose said slyly

"We only just started dating!" Carrie cried out just as Oscar walked back into the room with a large box like all the others here.

"Something wrong?" he asked looking at Rose

"Nope. We're all good." Said Rose. "So what do we have?" she said opening up the box, she rummaged through and grabbed a light pink singlet, a black pencil skirt and a long, dirty blonde wig and went to the bathroom to change.

"So, what were you girls just talking about?" Oscar asked

"Oh, nothing much." Carrie said offhandedly "Let's find you an outfit!" she started digging in the box and she pulled out a green t-shirt, a black jacket and a dark brown wig. "Here you go; you can just wear those jeans. Just wait till rose co..." She started but didn't bother to finish because Oscar had stripped of his t-shirt and Carrie just stared open-mouthed. He smirked

"You right there?" he asked, Carrie smiled and said

"Erm... yep. Just umm..." she was at a loss for words but Oscar fixed that by swopping down and kissing her, Carrie was stunned but soon her mouth started moving with his. He pushed her against the wall and slipped his tongue into her mouth. Carrie wrapped one of her legs around his waist, he stopped and quickly grabbed her other leg and hoisted it around his waist he turned and sat her on the bed head. Their lips parted, they were both gasping for air and Oscar rested his forehead on Carrie's. She glanced sideways and saw Rose standing there staring at them, her mouth wide open.

"Wow guys, get a room." Rose said

"We're already in one." Oscar replied

"Oh yeah, well if you guys wanna make-out, can you do it somewhere where I won't walk in on you." Rose asked, Oscar and Carrie both blushed but Carrie said

"Alright." She handed Oscar the shirt and jacket and he put them on along with the wig.

"Ok, we're all ready. Let's go Rose." He kissed Carrie on the cheek and said

"Stay safe."

"Ok bye. Bye Rose. Good luck!"

Oscar and Rose were walking down the street; a couple of blocks away there was a little supermarket. They would buy what they needed there.

"So, what's going on with you and Carrie?" Rose asked

"Ermmm... well. You saw, we are kind of together." Oscar replied blushing,

"So do you love her?" Rose questioned, Oscar was stunned for a second. They had only just gotten together but he had liked her for ages.

"I'm joking." Rose said

"Oh, well I actually think I do."

"Seriously? Wow!"

"Yeah, she great. I think I do, yeah I do love her."

"Then you should tell her."

"Oh no. She might not love me back."

"I dunno. I wouldn't be surprised if she did."

"Really?"

"Mhhmmm. We were talking before, she didn't actually say it but... I think she does"

"I'm still not sure."

"Arghhh" Rose said as she wacked his chest "It's gonna drive me insane. Knowing that you both love each other but you aren't gonna tell each other because you're too scared."

"Ok, fine. But I'll tell her in my own time." Oscar said, they had reached the shop by now and they bought what they needed and headed home. When they reached home, they walked into the bedroom and what they saw shocked them.

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for ages. And this one is pretty short so sorry about that too. But I'll try and update by Sunday. (It's Thursday). So yeah. Please review!**


	5. Back to School

Disclaimer: I tell you again and again I don't own this.

Carrie was lying on the floor unconscious, there was a large cut on her head and a pool of blood was forming around her head.

"Oh my gosh!" screamed Rose as Oscar knelt down besides her and said

"Carrie! Are you okay? Can you hear me?" he turned her so she was lying on her back. A low groan escaped her lips and her eyelids fluttered open.

"Carrie? What happened?" Rose asked.

"Rose! Not now" Oscar said as he lifted Carrie onto his bed. He held the sheet against her forehead to stop the bleeding and said to Rose

"In the kitchen under the sink there's a first aid kit. Bring it to me." She ran to the other room and came back with the kit. Oscar opened it, grabbed a bandage and started to wrap it around Carrie's head.

"Ummm... Oscar, I think we need to take her back to HQ and Frank could fix her up. He has a medical degree, you know." Oscar smiled slightly and said

"Is there anything Frank doesn't have a degree in?" he lifted Carrie and continued "Alright let's go. St. Hopes isn't too far from here; we just have to do it without being noticed." But that wasn't a problem for Rose and Oscar were still wearing their disguise, they just hoped that no one would notice Carrie.

Once they reached the lift, Rose placed her finger on the scanner and the three agents stepped into the lift and went down. When they reached the bottom and walked out Frank looked surprised, relieved and happy all at one. He went to hug them but soon saw Carrie in Oscar's arms.  
"What's wrong?" he asked concerned

"Her forehead's bleeding, heavily." Oscar said

"We don't know how it happened, though." Rose supplied

"Oh and her ankle's broken."Oscar added

"Okay, let's bring her into the operating room." Frank said

"We have an operating room?" Oscar said

"Yeah, it's only been used once before." Rose explained

"Oh, okay." He carried his girlfriend into a white room with lots of doctor's things and lay her down on the bed. Frank removed the bandage and looked at the wound he said

"It's okay, the cut isn't very deep. We should be able to bandage it and it should be okay." Rose and Oscar both breathed sighs of relief and Oscar said

"Thank god." Frank started to clean the wound; Carrie winced in pain so Oscar held her hand. When Frank finished he looked at her ankle and said

"If we bandage it tightly enough, I think we can get away without using plaster." Once he had finished her ankle Oscar carried her to the main room of HQ.

"So Frank, what's been happening about this thief. What did we apparently steal?"

"Well you stole all the MI9 data. Details of every mission, agent and gadget." Frank grimaced.

"Oh that's bad." Rose said

"Yes, we know. We were counting on you three to find out who took it. And get it back."

"But why us?" Carrie looked confused.

"Well, Stark has declared since you apparently got us into this mess you can get us out. Even though you and I both know that it wasn't you. Carrie I know it'll be harder for you, but at the moment we'll just be researching."

"Ok, where do we start?"

"Well, Carrie before you shower, we can collect any dust or evidence from you clothes to see if there is anything we can use. Then we'll go from there."


End file.
